Big Time Family
by Austin Morgan
Summary: The Guys with a Married Life and Kids Paring: Kendall/Lucy, Past K/J (With 1 Child), Kylie/ and other pairing.
1. Bonding Time

Big Time Family

Chapter 1

Bonding Time

Lucky was siting by her Kids, watching a movie. Her husband was working. She had a wonderful husband that took care of her and amazing father to their kids. She known her husband all of her life, she basically know him when they were newborns.

Kendall was her close friend all when they were at school. Also she has a close bond to his twin sister Kylie. Kendall is the oldest by 2 minutes. Katie is the youngest of them. She's only 18 and the twins are 26.20 ( Lacey 3 -2016)(Jake 2-2015)

Kendall was in the band called 'Big Time Rush'. He's the leader of BTR and the oldest of the 3 of his band mates. The band split when Kendall left and they still hangout still. BTR ran for 2010 to 2017. That was two years ago.

Kendall himself is the CEO of Kendall & Kylie's and the Head of the CIA. They have a lot of companies they own in the U.S. and Over Seas, Along with his sister. James is doing Modeling, Carlos is a Copand Logan is a doctor.

One of her kids was trying to get her atentsion, Lucy look at them.

"Momma we hungry" said on of the kids.

"What do you guys want for lunch them?" asked Lucy looking down at her daughter and son.

They both look at each other both saying: " Grilled Cwease". Lucy noded and head to the kitchen getting a skillet out and putting on the burner. She grabs the Butter, Four slices of bread, Cheese and a butter knife. She spreads the butter on the four splice of bread put the slice of cheese on them, putting them on the later it's done.

"Lacey! Jake! It's ready" she said while putting food on the table.

Lacey and Jake was running to the table. And already eating there sandwiches.

After Lacy and Jake finish eating there food that went to the living room. Lacey sat down on the couch by her mother. Jake sat on the floor. The twins love bonding with both of there parents all around.

Lucy pulled her 3 year old daughter on lap. Lacy head nested on her mother chest. Jake moved up on the couch and nest on his mother side. Her 2 year old son fast asleep on her side, Lacy fell asleep 10 minutes later. Lucy was next to fall asleep.


	2. Family Vacacation?

Big Time Family

Chapter 2

Family Vacation?

Megan "Meg" Taylor-Knight was in her room while she heard the front door open, she went to check who it was. She glance up only seeing her aunt and her mother.

"Aunt Kylie!" she took and gave her Kylie a hug. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, Meg." Kylie replied

"Oh, where's Kendall at anyway?" Jo asked

"He's been busy lately, so am I. With the meeting in all"

"Kylie, why do you have a seat on the couch?" Kylie walked over to the couch an sat down and Jo got some drinks and sat on the other couch. Jo gave Kylie a cup a coffee and in which Kylie said thanks. " Your welcome Kylie. Don't you think you and Kylie should take some time off because you're obviously busy"

"Well I don't know if-'' Kylie got cut by her niece.

"Please I hardly get to see you or dad and don't forget the boys too."

Meg beg to which she never hardly get to see her father anymore because he to busy at work and going home like midnight. Her wish is they all can take a Family Vacation. Suddenly Kylie Cell starting to buzz. Kylie answer it and puts it on speaker.

"Hey, big brother! You're on speaker"

"_Kylie why are I am on speaker? Wait don't answer that." There was a slight pause. "What are you doing?" _

"Well, I'm at Jo's right now"

"_We have another meeting tomorrow at 4:00 pm. It's about that School fundraising"_

Meg look at her aunt, Her eye was pleading her tom metion the time off, Jo notice her daughter look.

"About that don't you think we can put Nate up to that?"

"_Why?" Kenadall said in a state of confusion._

"Well, Jo said to me that you and I are working like crazy and suggesting that we take time off and Meg just gave me a pleading look to tell you that"

Kendall on the other end thought about it. Well he did get to see his family that much anymore, going out state or going overseas, getting home late or stay at work all night and Meeting.

"_Ok, we take a 6 month leave,It's start tomorrow. Does that sound good to you Meg? And I have to tell Lucy too."_

Meg lite up, she so excited.

"Thank you daddy, well can take a family vacation. All of us, Me, you, mom, Lucy, Aunt Kylie & Katie, My Half Siblings, the Boys and there wives" Kendall can tell that she was so excited. When was the last time that Kendall took a Vacation.

"Meg, if your father-'' Jo started to say but got cut off by her ex boyfriend.

"_Jo it's fine." Kendall said excitly at the idea of the Family Vacation._

"Are you sure? What will my best friend say which is lucy by the way?"

"_Yeah, I;m sure. I'm actually excited about it. It was your idea Jo taking the time off part , the Family Vacation was ours daughter Idea. Lucy will be thanking you Jo. And you Meg. Tomorrow I'm calling the guys and you two need to come over and your bags packed. I got to go I Love you all."_

They said goodbye and Kylie hung up.

"Jo I know this not my business, but are you going to date again?"

Jo grow sliencet for a second. And Meg went up to her room.

"Kylie, I don't know. You remember when I got back to Palms Woods."

" Meg was born on June of 2009, and you left in July of 2014'' Kylie Pauses and went on agin "came back in month and you caught Kendall Kissing Lucy in the elevators and he pick Lucy." She took a drink of her coffee. " that was when Meg was 5 right?" Jo nodded her head Yes.

"That was 5 years ago too and still friends."

"Yep."

"Family Vacation. I Can't Wait"


	3. AN Not a Chapter

**BIG TIME FAMILY**

**A/N**

**Characters:**

**Kendall & Lucy- Married, have two 2 kids, Lacy 3( 2 month older than Ella) , Jake 2**

**Kendall & Jo (Past) – Dated, have a 11 years daughter name Megan "Meg"**

**Kylie & Shane- Divorced, A son, 10 year named Aiden James "AJ" Knight**

**Katie & Josh- Engage , Expecting ( 1 month along)**

**Logan & Camille- Married, 2 sons, Adam & Cole (Twins both 2)**

**Carlos & Jennifer (Blond) – Dating, 1 daughter named Elaine "Ella" 3 years old (**

**James- Single, 1 Son Alec 10 yrs old. Mother died giving birth**

**Meg has a crush on Alec, Alec to have a crush on Meg**

**Please REVIVEW.**


	4. Vacation

Big Time Family

Chapter 4

Vacation

**Kendall & Lucy- Married, have two 2 kids, Lacy 3( 2 month older than Ella) , Jake 2**

**Kendall & Jo (Past) – Dated, have a 11 years daughter name Megan "Meg"**

**Kylie & Shane- Divorced, A son, 10 year named Aiden James "AJ" Knight**

**Katie & Josh- Engage , Expecting ( 1 month along)**

**Logan & Camille- Married, 2 sons, Adam & Cole (Twins both 2)**

**Carlos & Jennifer (Blond) – Dating, 1 daughter named Elaine "Ella" 3 years old (**

**James- Single, 1 Son Alec 10 yrs old. Mother died giving birth**

* * *

Everyone was at Kendal & Lucy's Mansion. Among that adult, they're talking about the Vacation but deciding on where to go. Out of nowhere Alec suggested to go Minnesota where's Kendall, Kylie, Katie, Logan, Carlos, James, Lucy and Jo was born in Minnesota.

Alec thought of that because there, that the kids want to know where there parent's was from. Kendall turned around to face Lucy think that's where there from, there home.

"Dad can we go to Minnesota?" Meg asked her father.

Kendall face her with a frown.

"Please Daddy" Meg and Lacey said in unison.

"Why do you kids want to go to Minnesota for?" Lucy questioned the kids.

" We to go there because that the place you guys become best friends" Alec said to Lucy.

"Well I'm game" Kendall said with a smirk.

Lucy went into the kitchen calling someone.

" Does that mean we going to Minnesota, Daddy?"

"Yes Lacey we are"

Few minutes later Lucky came in with a smirk on her face.

Kendall notice that smirk on her face so does Joe. The first one to speak up was Jo.

"Lucy why are you grinning for"

"Well you see, I made a call Mrs. Knight back at Minnesota"

Kendall was confuse where was this was going with this. He did know what his wife was up too exactly. All he thought about she called his mom to inform her the we were coming down.

By the time Katie was sitting near here nieces and nephew. She cared for them a lot. Being the youngest of her brother and sister, her brother and sister was always there for her, Having a kid of her own will be nice and the last to have a baby.

"I feel some one has a secret" Katie with a smirk and they all laughed.

"Not just a secret but a surprise too."

"If I would call mom know will she tell me what you are hiding?" Kylie but smirk she known what that answer is going to be any ways.

"Nope" Lucy replied

"You what this reminds me of" Camille said to them.

"What does this remind you of Camille?" Carlos asked.

" It's reminds me of the times we where younger at the Palms Woods. Where here and we don't do this anymore because with are work schedule in all. Like Kendall and Kylie are really busy with there jobs and the rest of you I have no clue." Camille paused for a second. " Now look at us now, we're going on vacaction."

"But a good thing we'er still together, and what you said a mintute ago Camille was One hundred precent correct" James told them.

Everybody was at thought for the longest time even the kids was the one to break the silences in the air.

"Well, why did it become quite all the sudden?" said one of the kids.

"I don't really know A.J" Carlos replied.

"Vacation is tomorrow and we where in deep in thought about our past."

" WE ARE GOING ON VACATION TO MINNESOTA" all the Kids yelled at the same time

All the adults laughed. There kids where totally excited about this so was the adult.

* * *

**Please review I'm open on suggestion on the next chapter or help me on the next chapter.**


End file.
